Meat
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: Third upload is the charm, hopefully! S/K. Win a girl's heart! Alt univ.


AN: I am really hating the site right now, but I think I may have it right this time (not sure why it was wrong!) Sooo so sorry for not double checking before I went to bed last night! My pen name on Dokuga is StormieLikeWeather so if this ever happens again you all know where to find the story. Thanks everyone for letting me know about the problem, I was asleep XD. Good Morning!

 **Meat**

Leaning against the edge of the school's brick exterior, youthful Golden eyes silently watched the girl of his attentions, the first girl of his attentions ever.

Hormones flourished within bodies coming of age, the playground full of his peers all bashful and embarrassed as they realized the opposite sex. As often as he himself had told his father that a girl could never be as fascinating as his swords, Sesshomaru found that he'd been horribly wrong.

Something about the melodic soothing voice of his newest classmate caught his attentions. Her striking blue eyes reminded him of the ocean, slightly changing in cerulean hues with the current of her emotions. Her dark silky hair had brushed over his desk on her first day at school, tickling the top of his hand in the process, invoking strange stirrings within his fluttery belly. He couldn't fathom why the girl mattered, why the smiles she cast his way mattered, but he couldn't say he didn't find her as interesting as his favorite sword.

" _You like her."_ His father told him so.

Dainty pink lace edged the bottom of his crush's skirt, her mary jane shoes clicking against the concrete as she skipped along to her usual spot near the old tire swing. His view obscured by the others, he shifted, moving so that only she rested within his gaze.

His ears twitched as a soft gasp escaped her lips. A pile of deep red roses sat waiting for her, the card easy to read as her name, Kagome, spelled out in big bold red letters sat within the passionate flowers.

"Wow!"

He quickly hid as she looked over her shoulder and popped back out to watch her closely as she leaned forward. Her fingers barely brushed the first petal when a loud out of control sneeze escaped her, knocking her back.

Her backside hit the flowers with a omf as the card disappeared on the wind.

Completely disappointed, Sesshomaru kicked at the dirt beneath his feet and rounded the corner, determined to find a way to show his interest in the girl with gleaming blue eyes.

The next day, Sesshomaru stood in the hallway, pretending to rummage through his locker as he waited. Sweat dripped down his brow, the days were hot and the air conditioner at the school needed fixed, it did nothing for the nervousness he felt. He glanced to the left, using his sleeve to mop up his face, knowing soon the girl he liked would be coming out of her last class to go to her locker.

Her scent hit his nose and he buried his attention in his bookbag. Yesterday's homework assignment stared him in the face, 100% A+.

The soft click of her locker opening caught his ears. Anxiety nibbled his lip. The shrill sound of her scream caused him to look up, his fang slipping and cutting his mouth in the process.

"Who would do this!?" She cried holding on to a ruined algebra book, chocolate dripping from its pages.

He hadn't expected the candy to melt...

In her rage she caught sight of him, her voice softening as concern blinded the moment, "Are you bleeding?"

Quickly, he muttered a "Hn," before running off, a complete failure.

"Father, I must speak with you." The crickets chirped outside the study's window. Sesshomaru stared out at the garden below, the rose bushes bare from his first attempt to woo his crush.

"What is it my Son?" His father's deep voice rumbled the soothing insect's song.

"I'm not sure what gift I could give to show my attentions." The fact was depressing the young demon, never before had he found such difficulty in anything he tried.

The heavy footfalls of his sire came up behind him, a heavy hand comfortable on his shoulder, "This is about a female then?"

Hanging his head, Sesshomaru answered a mumbled, "Yes."

"Get her some meat!" His father sounded so sure.

Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed, his head tilting up as hopeful excitement lit his features, "Truely Father, meat?"

"Yes! Bitches love meat." His Father laughed, absolutely sure of his answer, "A nice hearty steak, or a tender loin. Nothing could show a female you can tend to her future needs more than a nice slab of juicy beef."

"Hmm...Thank you Father," Taking the advice into consideration, the young demon made a plan for the next day.

Kagome stared back at the silver haired inu before her, completely confused. Savory steak wafted to her nose, delicious smelling, but why on Earth was this youkai holding out a plate of meat for her? "Um..."

Her hesitation seriously pained him. Trying to hold back the clear feelings of dejection, he held the plate out father toward her, "I wished to give this to you."

"But..."

Irked, he growled a low but quiet growl, "No buts girl, I can provide for you."

Dark brows went up into her hairline, "Okay." Honestly she didn't know Sesshomaru well, but his heritage was common knowledge. She tried to think of what this could mean for a dog...

She thought of her neighbor's poodle, trying to think of some way to compare the boy with the over-groomed pooch.

A slight frown marred his features and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. He shoved the plate into her free hand and ran down the corridor, leaving her horribly confused.

Slowly as to not let the meat slip off the plate, she carefully made her way into the cafeteria and took her usual seat. Soon enough her new friend Sango plopped down beside her.

"Oh wow Kagome-chan!" Sango's eyes lingered on the hearty delicious smelling steak in front of her friend, "Where'd you get the steak?!"

Nibbling her lip, the young Miko wondered if she should say, but couldn't think of any reason why she shouldn't, "Sesshomaru-kun gave it to me."

The girl's brown eyes bugged out of her head, a crazed girlish gleam over taking her aura, "Ohh!" She squealed, shaking Kagome's shoulder, "He must really like you Kagome-chan!" Sango sighed, "Gosh, I really wish a boy would give me something like that."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder where she knew the silver haired inu to be, a bright blush sprinkled her cheeks as she caught his golden stare.

Sesshomaru grinned openly at his crush's blush, completely satisfied in her sudden realization as he watched her face turn red beneath his gaze. 'Yes! She's mine!'

Many years later Sesshomaru sat in his study, his gaze on his own son. Unfortunately the pup was plagued with the worst kind of troubles, those of the ladies.

"What do I get her Father? Hiten shall be giving her chocolates and roses. How can compare to that!?"

"Meat." Sesshomaru felt positive in the answer, it was the sure thing, "Get the girl a steak."


End file.
